Tris's Games
by Don'tblink.Blinkandyou'redead
Summary: *ON HIATUS* This is a crossover where Tris is in the 75th Hunger Games. She is in on the rebellion with Finnick and Johanna. I have added is a couple of other Divergent characters too. (Credits to burdge bug for the image.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover where Tris goes into the 75****th**** Hunger Games. She had won two years previous while her brother had won the year before, which was due to joining the careers and betraying them. Fourtris has not yet happened but I do intend to hint at it. I will try and keep most of the rest of the details accurate**.

I scanned the small cluster of male victors; looking for his face. I found it and we shared a look before turning back to the platform, Callus's long fingers closed around a slip of paper, he smiled at the feeble selection of male victors that district five had to offer. Opening up the paper slowly he reads.

"Caleb Prior." My thoughts flashed to the scene I had watched the year before, Katniss volunteering for her sister and called out without thinking.

"I volunteer."

There is silence around me, broken only by the hum of the power plants, a noise that never ceases in our district. Then comes a noise from the stage, deep and booming. It is the sound of Callus laughing. As he laughs the golden implants in his bald head catch the sun and shine right in my eye. He finally looks up and smiles.

"Young lady, please come up onto the stage so we can all get a good look at you." He hoots with laughter once more. I walk up slowly, feeling everyone's eyes digging into my back. "It's Beatrice. Right?"

"Tris." My voice is quiet and I keep my eyes lowered.

"Of course. Now Tris. Do you remember the rules of the Hunger Games? There is one in particular… How does it go? Ahhh, yes I remember now. A female cannot volunteer for a male tribute and vice versa." I felt my cheeks turn red but I refuse to back down. I will not allow Caleb to go into the games again, last time it was unbearable to watch, this year I know it would be worse. Caleb had only won his games through luck.

"But, it's the Quarter Quell. The rules are always different." I can feel the whole of district 5 straining to hear my words so I raise my voice "Caleb is not going into the games. That is final." I can see Caleb squirming and ducking his head down and I can kind of understand his embarrassment, to have me; his little sister who looks about twelve standing on the stage acting like his mum but I can't help it. I am already thinking about how many sponsors I may get by doing this. The argument goes on for a little while longer but finally Callus admits defeat and declares me the female tribute. He then goes over to the male's bowl again and picks out another name. "Uriah Pedrad." A tall, dark boy walks up, a steady smile on his face that could fool most into thinking he was a career tribute. Uriah is the same age as me, eighteen; he won two years before me, the his parents were so happy when he came home. You couldn't begrudge them the riches, Zeke, Uriah's older brother had died very young as a victim of the games. I felt a sudden pang of regret, if I hadn't tried to save Caleb then Uriah would never have had to go into the games, he would be as safe as Caleb now was. He caught my eye though and shook his head slightly, telling me it wasn't my fault. We were pulled off stage by a grumpy Callus and straight into a waiting car. To be honest I am glad that we are not allowed to see our loved ones. They would all be shocked and surprised and very few words would be said. Then they would leave and I would wait for the next person to come through; only, there wouldn't be anyone.

As we got on the train I glanced behind me at the huge power stations that swarmed the district, they shadowed the entire district, they were all that was between us and the Capital; so long as we had them the Capital needed us I thought. Then the door closed and realised what I'd done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooooooo! Thank you to everybody (all two or something like that) people who have reviewed, it is so helpful and gives me much more scope. Sorry that the last chapter was so short; I am currently supposed to be revising for exams and I had no idea what kind of length they are meant to be. I am planning to add in some more Divergent characters like Peter and stuff but not a lot. I will try and update regularly but the key word there is TRY. The chapters might not be too long but that way I can fit more in around smellypoo stuff like revision. Hope you like it. **

I walked through the carriage in a daze and sat down at the dinner table. Uriah sat next to me looking as shaken up as I felt. Now there were no cameras we didn't need to put on a show and we were terrified.  
Tobias Eaton stormed in through the door at the opposite end, he had been my mentor two years ago so would be doing the same this year. Tobias won the hunger games six years ago; when he was fourteen. He was the second youngest tribute to have ever won. Finnick O'dair from four beating him by just three months. The Capitol love him and he even has a nickname; they call him Four because throughout the whole of his games he only ever used four knives. It's the kind of thing the Capitol do really, make jokes about awful mistakes. Laugh about all this death.

Tobias seemed in an awful mood when he came in. He wouldn't look at me when he sat down and only talked to ask for the butter. Callus came in, late, and sat down between Tobias and me, he grinned at the obvious tension in the room and then tucked into his meal. The silence was deafening and even Uriah, light hearted and jokey as usual, couldn't break it. After Callus had eaten his fill he got up and left for the bar which was the next cart along. This made me of Hamish, the infamous Victor from twelve who was so drunk he fell over at last year's reaping. I then thought of all the other tributes that would have been picked, Katniss Everdeen would be in it as she was the only girl from twelve. My shoulders slumped at the thought; and there I was thinking I might have a chance.  
Once Callus had left Tobias got up to follow and, not being able to take the silence any more I slammed my knife down, cracking the porcelain plate as I did, gravy trickling onto the cloth.

"What did I do?" Tobias keeps walking and so I am forced to get his attention. He turns in time to see the knife whizz past his chin and hit the wall where is just stays there for a couple of seconds before falling with a thump. "What did I do?" I repeat, trying to stop my voice from shaking as his eyes bare into mine.

"What did you do... Let me think. Tris, do you remember the conversation we had yesterday? The one where I made you PROMISE not to volunteer, no matter who it was they picked; whether it was your best friend, your brother, me? The one after which you looked me straight in the eye and said that you wouldn't."  
I froze, yes, of course I remember that conversation. It was yesterday that we agreed that, had today gone better, we would be safe; and that maybe we could start seeing each other without the watching eye of the Capitol leering over us. But I had completely forgotten the next part, until now.  
"Tobias, I..."

"Just forget it Tris, I get it. Caleb's your brother, I just thought that you might consider how I feel, watching you go to your death." Tobias' words hit home and I sank back into my seat, watching him leave.  
Uriah shifted uncomfortably in his seat and I finally acknowledged his presence, I smiled weakly at him and he sighed.  
"Oh, young love," before strolling out of the room whistling to himself, as he reached the door he glanced back and said "I consider myself a little bit of an expert on all things romantic" with that he gave her a surreptitious wink and disappeared. Only Uriah.

After a restless nights sleep in a bed that was almost too comfy I woke up to see the last of the fields give way to the Capitol** (I'm not sure how long the journey to the Capitol would be from district five so just go with it.) **I got changed quickly and rushed into the dinning carriage where there was the best view. Uriah was already there and together we stood in awe as we passed brightly coloured streets full of people and ginormous skyscrapers too, loads of them.

"It's beautiful" Uriah whispered, amazed at the magic of it all. I disagreed though: I thought it was cruel. It was the Capitols way of saying, we are more than you, without us you are nothing. If you compare their buildings to our shacks, their costumes to our rags. We must obey the Capitol for now but it would not last forever, we would find a way someday. However, I did not utter a word of this to Uriah, he would not think it important, he lives of the moment and would not appreciate it, Tobias would.

As if he could hear my thoughts Tobias entered right then with Callus hot on his heels, today Callus had different studs in his head, they were shaped like spikes and lay in patterns all over his bald head. Tobias was still ignoring me, I could see that much but I couldn't think of anything I could say that would in any way improve the situation. I didn't improve things, I just made them worse. The train ground to a halt in the station and the door opened to hundreds of Capitol citizens, all screaming our names. I tried to fight through them but my small height meant that they all towered over me and I got caught among the skirts and various absurd objects that I wouldn't think could be part of an outfit. Tobias pulled me back and went in front. Easily pushing a way through the crowds, the rest of us hurriedly followed in his wake.

Tobias's POV

I watched her struggle against the crowds for a second before coming to her rescue, the way she charged forward at every obstacle, or into them as the case may seem, always made me laugh. But not today; as hard as it was I had to stay angry with her because otherwise she wouldn't fight. I know Tris well by now and she fights best for others, if I keep reminding her about what she did for Caleb she might stand a chance.

I glanced behind me and there she was, I turned around quickly and kept going.

Into the car.

Towards the centre.

Out of the car.

Into the building.

Never talking to her.

Never looking at her.

Never acknowledging what I might loose; who I might loose.

**Sorry to leave it at that. Will carry on when I have the chance, my smellypoo computer is playing up though so can't make any promises, not that I have ever been good at keeping them. PLEASE review. Thank you ever so much.**

**~Fliss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seeing as I last published about three months ago I thought I should probably say sorry. So sorry. I forgot my password to my account and then couldn't get on to my emails. I have now recovered both and shall try very hard to publish more though we shall have to see how that goes...**

Tris's POV

"Enobaria" I am sitting on the floor with my knees pulled up to my chest watching district two's female tribute get picked from a large crowd. Enobaria's teeth are filed down into sharp points, I glance around at the others Callus was smiling, an honest to God smile that left me feeling cold inside; Uriah was pale but Tobias, well, Tobias wasn't doing anything, no shocked face, nothing. I turned back to the screen in time to see Peter Hayes being picked. I gave an involuntary shudder, Peter won his games the year before I had murdering all but three of the tributes on his own.

I didn't recognise the tributes from three and I while I was surprised at the volunteer from four I was relatively indifferent about it until I turned around and saw Tobias shaking his head. "What's wrong?" I asked, fully expecting him to ignore me- he had done up to now but no he replies:

"Mags, that lady who just volunteered, she doesn't deserve to go in again."

I gave a snort, as if any of us deserved to go in again, and if she was going to volunteer then it was her own choice, "So while did she volunteer then? She can't seriously think that she'll surv..." Tobias cuts my off there with a sharp look. I make a note to find out who the girl that she volunteered for is. The rest of the reaping goes on, I recognise a couple of the names but don't bother asking about the others, I can find out anything I don't know from Abvia my stylist. The only other district I am curious about is twelve, I watched the games last year and I want to know whether Peeta or Haymitch got in. I hope it's Haymitch because I don't know him like I know Peeta, or at least like I feel I know Peeta even though I've never talked to him or anything. When Haymitch's name is pulled out I am glad, however I am unsurprised when Peeta volunteers. I guess I don't have a hope in these games. I got up defeatedly and headed for the lift. We were needed by our stylists in half an hour but Abvia needs all the time she can get to make me look like anything but a small plain blonde with a bad haircut. Last time I at least had long blonde hair that could be styled, it has been attacked by a scissor wielding me since then, it was getting annoying.

Abvia smiles at me when I walk in, she is the exact opposite of me; she is tall with chocolate brown hair that is made to look like hundreds of snakes writhing on her head, her eyes are large with faint stencil patterns all around them. Her dress is relatively tame for her; a short green one with red and blue snakes trailing down her arms and legs in weird and wonderful patterns. She looks me up and down and sighs,

"We have our work cut for us today don't we?" I shrug helplessly and look at the floor. Eden and Scaren come bustling in chatting, they stop when they see me and spend a couple of moments just standing there before murmuring hello in unison. Ever since I won they have seemed scared of me, before hand they were jolly and joking but now they won't even look me in the eye. The two of them get to work on me, whispering quietly to each other as they tidy me up.

After that Abvia comes back in, I hadn't noticed her leave, holding a dress in her hands, it's a metallic silver but very plain, falling down to my ankles. I put it on and felt rather disappointed, was that it? Then Scaren brings out a long stream of wire with small lights entwined into it. He starts to wrap them around the bottom of the dress but Abvia stops him,

"We want her to be able to walk to the chariot at least," he smiles and nods before unwrapping them.

We walked out of the dressing room, Abvia at the front with me behind, I saw Uriah come out of his dressing room wearing trousers and a shirt made of the same material as my dress.

"You ready to wow the crowds?" Uriah asks, dramatically waving his hands put in front of him.

"Not exactly."

**Sorry it's not the longest but it's a start I suppose...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings everyone who is currently browsing FanFiction and has had the fortune or misfortune, depending on how you look at it, to come across this FanFiction. Who or whatever you are, wherever you are, please leave a review because the more reviews I get the easier it is to know what to write and the more I do in fact write and though some of you will not think that that is a good idea I will not know that unless you REVIEW. Thank you ever of much ~Fliss**

Tris's POV

I stood on the chariot and tried to look confident as the thousands of little lights were woven in patterns up and down my arms. All the other tributes were chatting, wandering around; talking to friends from other districts. Uriah was laughing at something Finnick had said and, to my horror the two of them came over my way. I tried not to look like I was about to throw up but I could feel myself going slightly green.

"Tris, this is Finnick, Finnick, Tris." I smiled and nodded, thinking about what I'd had for breakfast and whether I would be able to clean the outfit in time, not making eye contact.

"Why'd you bother volunteering then?" I stared at Finnick; all thoughts of vomiting gone from my head wondering how someone so good-looking could be so stupid.

"Well, the thought of my brother being murdered on live TV isn't one that I like to be honest." I said the words slowly so that he could understand them.

"Yeah yeah, I know that but your brother needs to fight his own battles. He's what, twice your height?" I was speechless, he was my brother, I didn't want him to die. I waited for Finnick to say something else, "if you ask me he didn't deserve to win, all he did was team up with the careers then kill them in their sleep at the end, "

"Yes but nobody asked you." My voice is strong but behind it I am weak, I don't want to believe Finnick but I think he might be right. Finnick shrugs and strolls off in the direction of Katniss who has just walked in; munching on a sugarcube (sorry but I couldn't not add that in).

Tobias's POV

I watched Tris's eyes scan the tributes and come to rest on Katniss Everdeen who was standing by her horse looking rather menacing, the difference between her and Tris was laughable. Katniss looked like we would burn the whole stadium up and not think twice about it while Tris looked like she had just come back from staring in a school play. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone coughing beside me. Haymitch stood next to me grinning, I turned towards him smiling.

"Haymitch," I said I greeting. He just laughed and grasped my hand tightly. "It's been too long."

"A year if I recall correctly," He replies but then his face goes serious, "and yet nothing's changed." Haymitch's eyes look into mine, trying to read me and what I'm thinking. "I have heard rumours of a... plan for these games" I look a him blankly, "an alliance both inside the games, and out..." Peeta comes our way and he stops talking, instead he pats me on the back and tells me we'll speak later. I don't bother asking what about.

Suddenly the crowds start cheering furiously and the voice of Claudius Templemen boomed out, exciting the crowd and calling the first district out. I hear them cheering as district one come out and my eyes, as they often do, turn to Tris. Uriah looks nervous beside her but so many times before I have watched her grow stronger under the pressure. Everyone else shuts down but her, she wakes up. District five are called out and I watch her look up at the crowds as she vanishes out into the stadium. There is nothing I can do now but wait, district twelve leave and there is lots of cheering and shouting followed by a gasp which can only mean Cinna's up to his usual tricks. I walk to the small window at the side of the exit where most of the mentors are standing and push my way through them. Having a capitol nickname does do something to your reputation so I have no difficulty in getting to the front and I stand there watching sparks and flames fly off the back of twelve's chariot but yet again I cannot keep my focus on them for long and I end up watching Tris as she stares up at the crowds and at president Snow, her chin pointed up as if daring someone to challenge her I watch her in fascination for a second wondering how anyone could be focusing on anyone but her, who else was that strong that brave but then I remember why we're here, what must happen. The constant ache that I've had recently intensifies and I walk away from the window, nobody paying me much heed as they quickly fill in the gap I created. Nobody, that is, but Haymitch who comes over to me as I lean against the wall and try not to think about anything.

"You don't want to loose her do you?" I don't respond so he continues, "I've been, building up a plan and... it may be able to help you and of course... Miss Prior out there."

"What?" I whisper before I catch myself, don't be stupid Tobias, Haymitch is messing with you, what could he possibly do to help? "Don't be stupid, she just has to win. There is no other way," I leave Haymitch standing there as the chariots start to come back in. She just has to win, I tell myself.

Tris's POV

The chariot comes to a halt and I jump off, feeling dizzy, the roar of the crowd still echoing in my ears. Uriah is excited now, hyped up from all the people cheering and he laughs and pulls me after Tobias who is heading for one of the lifts, most other tributes are still talking with their stylists or each other but as I look around I see Abvia is talking to the stylist for twelve, her usual calm collective self discarded as she talks to the man who's outfits have wowed the nation. Tobias and Uriah are standing by the lift, their backs to me; everyone else is making friends and I suddenly feel very alone.

"You alright there Prior?" My thoughts are interrupted by Finnick who is once again strolling towards me, a smirk plastered across his face.

"Yeah, just..." I reply before catching myself, I stop.

"Just?" Finnick grins,

"Nothing, nothing you should be concerning yourself with anyway what with district twelve stealing your limelight." I gesture towards Katniss who had just gotten into a lift, the girl from seven following her in, "It seems you will have to work to be noticed, unless of course you have some artificial fire up your sleeve with which you can take back the attention of the Capitol that Katniss has so cruelly taken from you." Finnick raises his eyebrows and as I head back over to where the others are waiting for me I glance over my shoulder and he spreads his arms out. "Oh believe me Miss Prior, I have plenty up my sleeve." And with that he spins around and strolls back to one of the horses. Tobias looks at me closely when I get back over to him but I say nothing as we get into the lift and head up to our floor. I say nothing as we get out of the lift and head towards my room. I say nothing as I open the door but then...

"Tris," I my head shoots round as I hear Tobias's voice, "just be careful, Finnick O'Dair is smart and cunning, don't make friends with people like him." And is that a hint of jealousy I detect in his voice?

"Noted," I close the door not sure what I think of anything anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really sorry yet again(this is sort of becoming regular thing) for not posting. I had no internet when I was on holiday but wrote some stuff and then didn't think about the stuff I'd written again until school had started again and I have had loads of homework to do so just felt really guilty for not posting but I didn't do anything about it. Here it is anyway...**

Tris's POV

I woke up to the sound of someone walking past my room, I had always been a light sleeper and the slightest sound could render me wide awake, as it was today. I got out of bed and ate the breakfast that had been put out for me , I hated sitting down in the awkward silence at the table so I avoided it when I could. The Capitol food was fancy but filling so I didn't eat very much before putting my training outfit on and walking out to see who else was ready. Uriah was still at the table eating but that was no surprise. he was taking full advantage of all the food and having everything on offer. While I waited for him to finish I looked around the fancy room, they were even fancier than the ones that the power plant managers back at five had though I had never been in one, only seen it from the outside **(bear with me here, we learn very little about district five so this is what I came up with)** as I walked past the windows, my house was a cell compared to this but in our district we're not exactly poor, we were a comfortable middle until we got all the money from Caleb's victory; doubt about Caleb starts to seep into my mind so I stop thinking about it. Uriah gets up from the table and brushes crumbs from his mouth. I grin and together we go down to the training area. On the way down Uriah and I discuss allies, we are not in much of a position to pick, neither of us being very special, we were just normal victors, lucky to have won but with no impressive skills to speak of. However we still need to decided who to try and team up with. Uriah is determined to get Finnick on our side but I doubt he will have time for people like us, he will go with the rest of the careers. If I'm honest I think we're going to have to be open to just about anyone because in a games like this alliances are everything.

The lift comes to a smooth stop and opens to the training area, it is all very high tech but it is not the equipment I'm looking at but the other tributes, they have already scattered to the various stations and I'm unsurprised to see the careers have already taken control of the majority of the weapons stands and look regretfully at the knife throwing stand as a knife flies from Gloss's hand. Uriah and I split and I head over to the trap making stand (traps being something I have never got the hang of as I live in a polluted area with very few, if any, animals apart from those put on a plate). I bump into Peter on the way to get lunch and he just laughs and shoves me, hard enough that I stumbled into the table behind me "Watch where you're going _Tris._" he makes my name sound stupid and mocking before joining the careers; all of them are grinning cruelly. Lunch is a trying affair in which I have to at least pretend to be listening to what is being said, Uriah having dragged me over to where he's sitting just so that we look "like a team". Making friends is not a strong point of mine as I have never felt the need to expand my group of friends from the few that I gained when I moved to high school; all of whom I reminded myself, I would never see again. I feel a pang and Christina's face appears in my mind, laughing with Will.

Tobias's POV

I wake up to find that Tris and Uriah are both in the dining room but I don't want to talk so I wait until I hear the lift door shut before coming out of my room. Callus is up and glares at me as I enter the dining room, I think about the day I have ahead of me and wish that I could somehow manage to avoid him all day but I'm not sure how I'd manage that. Callus is a cruel man with little on his mind but money and fame, his only ambition seems to be to be the representative of district two. I usually find his presence just about bearable but something about him has gotten to me recently and I can't stand being in the same room as him for more than five minutes. I am therefore relieved when Haymitch comes calling and asks to talk to me in private, we go up to the twelfth floor to talk as I would sooner enter the games again than trust Callus not to snoop. When we get up to floor twelve I bump into Effie Trinket, district twelve's representative, she is a predictable Capitol busybody, all hair and clothes and high pitched laugh.

"Sorry dear," she jumps back slightly then starts when she looks up at me then she blushes. Even through the makeup I can see her face going a deep red and she looks between Haymitch and me quickly before scuttling past us into the lift. Haymitch ignores her and strolls over to the couch where he sits heavily and gestures for me to do the same.

"Have you thought over our little proposition then," I hesitate before answering because I have been thinking over it, it kept me up all night but I'm not sure if I want to commit myself only to be disappointed. All these thoughts go through my mind and eventually I admit it.

"Yes, I have, but you're going to have to explain it because what you said last night didn't make any sense." Haymitch grins at me before launching into a long explanation of what we are going to do, and whose on our side. I'm surprised, and a little annoyed to find out that Finnick O'Dair is in on this, I don't trust him though that could just be because he and Tris seemed to be getting on. I'm not normally the jealous type but with Finnick involved you can never be to wary. The plan is confusing and involves destroying the arena and a rescue mission; it would be impossible were it not for the fact that the head gamemaker himself is on our side. Probably just didn't fancy ending up like Seneca Crane did is my opinion. After this explanation I am told how much to tell Tris and Uriah and what they have to do which is basically get friendly with district four and district twelve who are both part of the scheme, though Katniss and Peeta don't actually know about it for reasons unknown to me. I head back down to floor five, feeling ridiculously happy, if this plan works (it may not I remind myself) if it does then Tris won't die, then we can live in a country without fear of the Capitol. I get back just after Tris and Uriah, they are both chatting on the couch, Callus is out somewhere.

Tris's POV

I look up as Tobias comes in, he smiles at me, not a big smile but it was more that I was expecting. I smiled back, mine tentative, wary and Tobias sat down in between Uriah and I then looked at both of us.

"How would you feel if I said that these games would be different, that there would be more than one winner."

There was a long silence and then Uriah raises his eyebrows."Wait, what what! You want me to pretend to be madly in love with Tris... but I thought you liked her... Wait, what would Marlene say, oh man. Sorry Tobias but I don't think I can, she would go crazy. Then again, it's more tempting than the prospect of dying; wait, sorry Tris, I didn't mean to compare like, kissing you to death, ah man, I..." Tobias interrupted Uriah here, shame really, I was enjoying watching him dig himself into a hole, then fill it in and add the gravestone all by himself.

"No, I mean that there will be some alliances and such designed so that we can eventually take down the Capitol." I stared at Tobias blankly. "We are starting a revolution. All you need to do is team up with some of the others and work out a glitch in the way the arena works, exploit it and we shall then pull you out and get you all to district thirteen. Try not to ask too many questions because that's all I know." Regardless my mind buzzed with questions, district thirteen!? What glitch? Who are "the others"? Why are we rebelling? (No, stupid question that one) How does he know all this? The first question I put forward is:

"Who are "the others"?" He fires out a short list of three or four different people, none of the Careers have been mentioned, then at the end he pauses.

"And Finnick," he says quietly, so quietly I'm not sure I heard him right.

"What was that?"

"And Finnick." He says louder but this time it is clear that he is at least a little bit jealous. Uriah nods eagerly and I smile at him. Finnick is a powerful ally and a good addition. Tobias looks at the two of us, scowles and marches out of the room. Uriah puts his hands up in defence.

"Wasn't me," I ignore him and follow Tobias is standing by the window in his room, I am right up behind him before he hears me but he doesn't turn round.

"If this is what I think it is then you are not the man I thought you were," I say it lightly, joking but I'm not sure how he'll take it. "Jealousy?" I am unsure now, maybe it's not; maybe I just made a complete fool of myself...

"And so what if it is," I heave a sigh of relief. Better that than an unknown problem and an embarrassed me.

"Tobias Eaton, you have nothing to be worried about. I am not interested in anyone but you, least of all Finnick O'Dair." He finally turns round and looks at me and I gain confidence. "If anyone has cause to be jealous it's me! You're not the one who has to watch other girls eyeing you up every time you walk past them." Tobias smiles, a genuine smile of pleasure and then lifts my chin up, bringing his face towards mine and... **(I think I'll leave that one to your imagination, I for one dislike soppy romance scenes so that one, while being necessary, was very brief. I am sure you are all capable of thinking of how that scene ends by yourself because I can't tell you how much I hate writing kissing scenes, I never realised it until now but I hate it. Sorry all the same)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm getting this feeling like me apologising to you at the beginning of every post is just how things are going to run from now chapter isn't even very good in the whole 'meeting new characters and that' thing but I just felt that I needed to for the other stuff to make more sense. I'm not going to bore you with explanations of how busy school is and stuff(though just to say I have had more hours of homework to do than I have time to do it). I hope you like it. Or at least hang on a sec/hour/week/month for the next chapter because I'm going to make an effort to make it way better than this one.**

Tris's POV

My mind's clouded with sleep as I lie in bed the next morning until I heard a familiar laugh from somewhere outside my door followed by muffled talking. It was Tobias's laugh and my heart speeds up as I think of what happened last night. I quickly get up and dressed ignoring the plate of breakfast already out in favour of going through to the dining room. Tobias is sitting the table and acknowledges my presence with a smile and nods to the seat next to him. I sit down and we eat in an amiable silence; the cold silence if the days before forgotten.  
We finish breakfast early and decide to make a start to today's training however when we get down district one and two's tributes are in a close huddle talking. All of them look up when the lift door opens and looks of disgust and disdain cross all of their faces, Peter starts to walk over to us, a cocky smile in his face and I brace myself for what is to come but Enobaria pulls him back into the huddle though they don't continue to talk. Just stare at us.

Johanna's POV

The training room was already busy by the time I got down but the idiots from district ten quickly abandoned the axe station as I walked up to them. I knew that I should probably try and do something else but I didn't bother, an axe was what I was best at. Finnick grinned at me from across the room, he was still trying to make friends with Katniss "girl on fire" Everdeen but she was a lost cause already, I could see that. Best thing to do would be to make friends with Peeta and hope she tags along too. I scanned the training area, not really focusing on anything until I saw someone messing around at the camouflage station. A boy sat there painting a picture of a house, the kind a child would do with a little chimney and four windows I frowned, there was no time for that but if that idiot was going to insist on wasting training time then so be it; he'll just make an easier kill.

**(I'm not sure how many days of training there are and don't have the book with me to scour the knowledge from so let's all pretend that I know what I'm talking about when I say that they have two days of training so today is the last one, followed by the testing and interviews the next day. There, that sounds close enough... ish?)** Most people had already left by the time I decided to call it a day and head back up to floor seven but as I was on my way to the lift Finnick called me over. He looked around carefully at the few tributes still training but none of them seemed to notice us standing in the corner.

"We have Tris and Uriah from five too," he said simply and I nodded before walking back towards the lift. Once back I got the footage of the reaping back up to remind myself who these new additions were. I skipped the long argument between Tris and their Capitol representative because I already knew the outcome and did not care for such displays of family affection but I was then frankly disgusted to find out that Uriah was the stupid idiot who had been playing with the fishing flies. I just hoped that he'd get killed off in the initial blood bath otherwise I would probably have to kill him myself.

_The Next Day_

Everyone sat in silence while waiting for their district to be called for the testing, I was bored stiff. There was no point in them testing us, they knew what we were like, what we could do. We might as well get some last minute training in; at least we could actually use that. The sound of the lift coming down broke the silence in the room a little: but then Uriah comes out of the lift, a ridiculous grin on his face.  
"Where's Finnick?" He said his voice animated and fake. There is a long pause while Tris just stares at him as if he's gone mad. "ODAIR he is!" The punchline comes: nobody's laughing apart from him but he seems to be having some kind of fit. Banging his knee and clapping his hands together.I swear that boy will either be the death of me or I'll be the death of him, something's got to give.

Tris's POV

Uriah and I sit there, the only people in the whole room talking, he is seemingly undeterred by the complete flop of his 'joke' and sits there talking about anything that comes to mind. I am half listening but half trying to think of what to do for the sponsors. I have nothing that makes me stand out and neither does Uriah but he seems to be taking it all in his stride. Most likely he will just go in there and crack a joke and then leave, that's the kind of thing I can see him doing anyway. Me though, nope, nothing comes to mind. So when my name is called I just go in and throw a few knives, all on target, and then in various patterns around the place. Nothing impressive but what else did they want from us?


	7. Chapter 7

**I have nothing to say for once so am going to shut up and let you read.**

Ceasur's POV

"Thank you! Now next up on stage we have another volunteer, it seems last year's girl on fire has set a trend, can we please welcome Tris Prior!" I watched her walk on stage, looking smaller than she really was in her long blue dress that skimmed the floor. Her eyes were covered in makeup but the fear in them was clear. I didn't feel anything much for her. She was not the smaller tribute we'd had, nor the most brave; despite volunteering. Yet I must make her seem the sweetest little dear, smart and dangerous, for without that she won't survive. The tributes rarely realise this but I have power over them, I could kill them just by making the audience hate them; I wouldn't of course, that might as well be murder, but I could. "Hello Tris my dear. You are looking absolutely delightful tonight I must say. How are you?"

"As well as I can be considering that I am about to fight for my life, for the second time." I sighed inwardly, I had been met with constant rebukes and challenges all evening so far. The tributes were determined to show their anger but I had already been warned and informed that it was my job to soften the blow, blunt their edges. So I smiled.

"Of course, may I congratulate you on your tremendous act of bravery. You saved your brother at the reaping did you not? What were you thinking when you did this?"

"I just knew that if I did nothing them he would die and I could not let that happen. Enough have died already." My smile was growing tight on my face as Tris's eyes grew sharp and fierce. I changed topic quickly; making a flattering remark about what she was wearing but the audience had already noticed the attitude of many of the tributes and were murmuring amongst themselves. Trying to drag their attention back I rambled on but Tris gave no more that one syllable answers. I ushered her off after giving up on any kind of conversation. I was exhausted and had only gone through nine tributes, just another fifteen to go. A tall, lanky boy was up next, a grin on his face. We chatted and joked for a while; he seemed less set on declaring war on the Capitol than the rest of the tributes which was a relief.

"So Uriah, any special girl waiting for you back home." He blushed faintly, unnoticed by the audience.

"Yeah, she's called Marlene but if you wanted to talk about relationships then you should have asked Tris, she's been going out with Tobias for ages now." I gasped in mock astonishment.

"For those of you who don't know, Tobias Eaton is our very own Four. Famed for using no more than four knives in the whole of his games. Well this is a shock. I'm disappointed not to get the heads up on this earlier so we could have quizzed her on this. And do you know how it's going?"

He shrugged. "Well, I guess it's going good, well at least it was until Tris volunteered to save her brother's life. Y'know, the possibility of imminent death doesn't exactly help the relationship." Now he was at it too, this was the general feeling of all of the tributes and while I think I handled them pretty well overall Johanna's was more than I could handle as was Katniss's, but in a completely different way.

Tris's POV

I managed to hold it in when the other tributes were around, make it seem like no big deal but as soon as we got back to our room I let him have it. "HOW DARE YOU," his face was blank.

"How dare I what?"

"How dare you talk about my relationship in your interview." He made an *I'm sorry it was an accident* face but I wasn't having any of that. "You can talk about Marlene all you want, gabber on about her till hell freezes over but you can not, under any circumstance, talk about us, me and Tobias."

"Tobias and me," he butted in. I had nothing more to say so I just gave him a look, that was enough, he retreated to his room. Tobias's arms slipped around my waist from behind me and he hugged me to him, taking me by surprise. I turned my head and he smiled sadly.

"I think that he made a good point. You know, imminent death putting a damper on the relationship and all."

"Yeah but, I thought you said that if everything goes to plan then none of us will die?" He kissed me on the forehead as you would a child.

"But when does everything go to plan hey? You know what they say, a plan never survives first contact with the enemy." We talked on like this for a while, alternately chatting and kissing until he told me to get some rest. Up untitled hen I'd forgotten that tomorrow I would be going into the arena. Fear swelled up in my stomach at the thought of it and an image of all those dead bodies in the bloodbath at the beginning slipped unheeded into my mind. Tobias saw the look on my face and held me close for one more second before letting me go. "You will survive, right. There is no question about it, I won't let you die."

**There you go, next one will be where it all kicks off and breaks off from the actual story a bit, sorry that it's taken so long to get to the good bit but I promise, exciting stuff will come. ~Fliss**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is when everything finally kicks off(it's taken a bit long if you ask me) so thank you to everyone who's bothered to read this far. I've tried to make this part nice and action packed, any reviews would be MUCH appreciated and suggestions will be taken note of. Ive skipped out some bits of stuff that up didn't suit where the story was going for me but hey, that's the points of fanfics right?**

Tris's POV

"TEN." as my eyes adjusted to the bright scene surrounding me I saw water... "NINE." A lake, perhaps, with an island in the middle; weapons piled up in the Cornucopia in the centre of it... "EIGHT." Johanna's was directly across from me and though we'd never talked I caught her eye... "SEVEN." I nodded at her and she set her jaw, nodding in response... "SIX" Uriah was next to me but one, all set to dive... "FIVE." I took one final sweeping glance before preparing myself... "FOUR." The numbers all seemed to come at once and I remembered, this was it... "THREE." Here we go... "TWO." I love you Tobias... "ONE."

I dived, thanking my father for the impromptu swimming lessons at the river as I did. Surfacing I took my bearings and with a set of knives near the edge of the cornucopia directly in front of me I set my target. I was not strong like Finnick nor smart like Katniss but I wanted to live, Tobias wanted me to live, and sometimes that's enough.

My strokes were short and sharp, I needed to get to and from the Cornucopia as quickly as possible. I rose up out of the water and ran along the log like structures protruding from the island, getting there I looked side to side and, seeing no one, crouched down and picked up the knives. Suddenly a damp hand slipped around my neck and hoisted me in the air. "Didn't your boyfriend teach you never to leave your back unguarded?" Peter whispered in my ear, tightening his grip as he did so. My feet kicked helplessly at the knives that were scattered below me without coming close to touching them and I brought my hands to my neck, trying to loosen the grip. Peter just laughed, "Please, you're more than a match for me so how abo..." He stopped mid sentence as the heel of my foot collided with his tender area down below**(how else was I meant to describe it?) **and he let me go. I fell to the floor and scooped up as many knives as I could, rolling back into the water before Peter could recover.

Tobias's POV

I gasped in relief, my heart pounding in my chest as she slipped into the water. I had thought for certain she was a goner, had vowed revenge on the Capitol, on Peter and anyone else I could think of. The screen flashed through some more images: the massacring of both the district eight tributes, Katniss being saved by Finnick. I waited impatiently for Tris to come back on screen, drumming my fingers on the desk. Finally there was a shot of the whole beach area and I saw Tris on one of the beaches; Uriah was just coming out of the water next to her and Beetee and Wiress were crouched down with various items they had collected from the Cornacopia. She looked relatively unharmed but was massaging her throat which was a harsh red and looked painful. Uriah dropped a large collection of weapons on the shore, looking please with himself.

Tris's POV 

"How did you...?" I stared at the pile of weapons that were strewn across the ground. Uriah grinned.

"What can I say, while you were all busy trying not to die I was able to stroll through and collect this little hoard." He turned towards the pile. Johanna appeared behind Uriah and thumped him on the back.

"Well done. Maybe you're not quite as useless as I was lead to believe." Uriah smiled sarcastically.

"_Wow thanks_, that means so much to me." Johanna scowled at the sarcasm that practically dripped from his every word and crouched down by the weapon pile. She picked up a couple of impressive looking weapons and sat down a little way from us.

"We need to find the others. If we stay out here then we'll be easy targets." As little as I liked Johanna she knew what she was doing and her plan made sense.

"Come on then." I picked up some knives and helped Beetee up, he had an injury to his back but he could walk-if only just. "What are we waiting for?" The others all followed me as I walked into the thick jungle, hiding my uncertainty behind a facade of confidence. The air was heavy and humid and I was soon tired and thirsty. We could hear sounds from other parts of the arena but they were muffled by the dense, tropical trees that surrounded us. We wandered through the jungle for a while, never keeping in a straight line, twisting this way and that so that we didn't know which way was forward anymore."Why are we doing this?" Uriah sat down heavily on the floor, panting." I mean, all we're doing is tiring ourselves out and ensuring that we can _never_ find the way out."

"We have to explore as much of the arena as we can. Unless you have any other ideas as to how we go about this I'd get up and stop acting like a wimp." Johanna glared at Uriah but he made no move to get up.

"Naahh, I'm good here thanks. You guys go on without me." Johanna started walking off before turning round to see the rest of us joining Uriah on the ground. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and raised my eyebrows.

"You going then or do you want to stay after all?" We all sat in silence, Johanna stood slightly apart from us with her arms folded, her pride preventing her from joining us on the floor.

Suddenly there was a rumbling and the ground shook beneath us. The trees twisted from side to side as if they were alive, even Johanna looked confused, she looked around frantically for a hint as to what was going on. There was a piercing scream and it took me a moment to realise that it had come from me, a root had appeared from the ground and started to wrap itself around my wrist. The same thing was happening to my ankle and I furiously tried to rip my hand out of the tightening grasp of the slimy root. I looked around for help but the same thing was happening to the rest of them. Johanna was tearing at the brown roots that were winding up her legs to no effect while Wiress frantically tugged at Beetee's arm, trying to pull it free. However Uriah seemed to keep his cool and twisted his knife around on the floor until it was within reach. From there he clenched it tight and started sawing away at the thin roots that were trying to trap his hand. All the while the roots around my wrist were becoming tighter and new ones were creeping up my back. I couldn't do a thing to stop them and turned back to Uriah in desperation."Uriah!" my voice was cracking in fear, "hurry up!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down please!" He clambered to his feet and rushed to Beetee, who was almost entirely covered in the snake like stalks. "Honestly," he said as he dashed back to me after saving Beetee and Wiress. The roots had climbed up my back now and were forcing me to hunch over. "You'd think I'd get a please at least. I mean," he broke the last stalk on my back."I have just saved your life." I stood up and stretched but already the roots were reaching for my feet and no matter how much I danced away they seemed to follow.

"We can't keep this up. It's exhausting." I leapt out of the way of another stalk. The five of us all looked ridiculous, dancing around like mad people. "I've got it! The trees!" I looked towards the quivering trees that surrounded us and clambered onto a branch. The roots tried to follow me up but gave up once I'd clambered up a couple of branches. "Come on," I helped Wiress up and watched Johanna and the rest of them scramble up various trees all around. The trees shook and I slipped before regaining my balance and hugging the trunk. Now we'd just have to wait it out; wait for the trees to stop shaking; wait for the ground to stop moving.


	9. Author's Note

**Hi guys, sorry this isn't a chapter. I'm just going to put this story on hiatus for a bit while I try and work it out because I am really bad a posting regularly and stuff so I need to work out where this is going and how I'm going to get there. I'll take it off hiatus as soon as I can but I have no idea how long that'll be. Sorry again, I haven't given up I promise. ~Fliss**


End file.
